1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for preparing a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a process for preparing a BiCMOS semiconductor device having a MOS transistor element and a bipolar transistor element each on a substrate which can exhibit low power consumption and high speed controllability.